


My Omega Stable Boy

by QwertySnek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: Armin Arlert has been working peacefully in the stables of the Kirschtein estate for two years now, and so far everything had gone smoothly. But on the night of a party when he's not allowed to take leave, his heat decides it's time to make an appearance...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a commissioned fic from someone on DeviantART, user 'yoeriez'. Feel free to come commission me too, if you like, my name is the same there as above.

People had their places in society. There was no getting around that no matter how badly you wanted to. The only people capable of doing anything were Betas. They were the ones that had no real ties, no obligations or instinctive problems to deal with. Alphas were pressured to do well, whether it be in studies or owning big estates and owning a dozen horses. Omegas were certainly the less fortunate of the three groups. They were the ones who got all the small, badly paid jobs. Smaller in build and in attitude, the Omegas are the ones who stay home and bear the children of the Alphas, whether male or female.

 

It’s the last group that Armin Alert falls into. Standing at a measly five feet four inches on his eighteenth birthday, with his wide hips and slender build, there was no mistaking that he was an Omega. The poor boy had lost his parents when he was young, and had done his best to support his grandfather as best he could on the slight pay of a chimney sweep. It wasn’t enough. Sadly, one spring, Armin was all alone in the world. That same year, he found himself out of a job, having become too big to fit in the chimneys.

 

Luckily, he had managed to secure himself a paying job, with what he knew about horses. For an Omega orphan, Armin was extremely smart. Armin was rather smart by anyone’s standards, actually. His grandfather had taught him to read, and he had spent every moment of his free time reading whatever he could get his hands on. Fortunately for him, one such book had been on the care of horses.

 

That was how he got a job as a stable boy for one rich Alpha family on an estate on the outskirts of the large city that he had called home all his life. There he had been for just over two years now, since he was sixteen years old. There hadn’t really been many problems. All the other servants seemed friendly enough, and he had been there long enough that they no longer viewed him as a newcomer. He could even say that he’d made friends working there, although he was often away from them, as he didn’t work in the actual house, and as far he knew, wasn’t even allowed inside other than to go down to the basement where the servants’ quarters were.

 

For those two years, it had been peaceful and a fairly easy job. Nine horses and him. Well, peaceful and easy when he wasn’t in the middle of his heat, of course. Those were… some of the more torturous times of his life, but luckily it was rare that someone came by close enough to smell him, and those who did were the Beta servants who weren’t affected by his stench. However, all good things must come to an end.

 

 

It was late spring now, and the family that employed him was holding a party of some kind. Armin hadn’t been told what for, or much about anything really, just that he needed to make sure the horses were ready to go if they felt like going hunting at any point. The sky was growing dark though, and it grew increasingly unlikely as the minutes wore on. Leaning against the wall of the stone stable, the blonde looked up at the sky above, and spotted the first star of the night. The brightest of them all. Staring at it, the Omega didn’t even flinch as a breeze blew past him, fluttering his long blonde bangs about his pale face. Honestly, he should thank that star that he hadn’t started his heat yet. He was due to at any time, and he wanted to keep himself together in case anyone came by to collect the horses.

 

Closing his eyes, Armin breathed in a deep lungful of the twilight air, able to smell the scents of the nature around him, as well as the warm smell of the gentle horses around him, and the fresh hay he had given them earlier. Sometimes it baffled him that he was getting paid for this.

“Hey, Stargazer,” an unfamiliar, slurred voice jarred Armin unpleasantly, causing him to jump into the air, startled. “These horses ready to go?”

The poor blonde couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was him. The son of those who had hired him. A young Alpha, who he knew to be just as virgin as the Omega was. His neck was free of marks, and there was a hunger in his very clearly inebriated gaze. “Y-yes sir, of course!” It didn’t occur to the stable-hand why the young Alpha may be looking at him that way, until he caught a whiff of his scent on the breeze. The answer to his question wasn’t in that scent, it was in his own reaction to it. Suddenly the air felt like it was burning a thousand degrees, a familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Automatically, a low whine slipped past his lips, which he hurriedly had to swallow. His heat had picked now of all moments to arrive. Pressing his hands to the bottom of his stomach, he tried to push on the growing ball of fire inside him in the hopes that it might make it burn less brightly.

“Are you sure about that?” The rich Alpha’s voice had dropped an octave or two into a low, husky purr as the Omega’s thick scent filled the air around them. Without even bothering to try and hide it, the Alpha unbuckled the nearest horse’s saddle strap and pushed the heavy leather to the ground with a thud that made the omega wince. “Doesn’t look like they are.”

“S-sorry sir,” Armin couldn’t move. The Alpha, with his two-toned hair and his shit-eating, drunken, and very attractive grin was somehow forcing him to stay stuck to spot with nothing more than a look from those darkened honey-brown eyes. “I’ll fix it right away…” The blonde’s voice came out as a squeaky whisper, and with slow, jerking movements, moved around the horse to pick up the heavy saddle. Only when he bent to pick it up, he found hands on his waist that dragged him backwards, bringing his ass into contact with the hips – and something else – of the teen behind him. The rough handling and the contact caused the small Omega to let out a high-pitched moan and a flood of slick that soaked into his underwear uncomfortably.

“I don’t even know your name, and yet you make me want to fuck you raw…” The Alpha growled in his ear hotly, biting at the shell of it when he was done.

Truth be told, Armin didn’t know his name either. At least not his first name. Something French, he remembered that much. “Armin… I-it’s Armin, Sir…” He panted softly, holding onto the next horse’s saddle to keep himself upright as his legs turned to jelly. They were currently between two in the line, one of which now had their saddle removed.

“Armin…” He murmured hotly, causing the blonde’s knees to just give out with a wanton, airy moan. The way he made his name sound was unbelievable. The Alpha hoisted him up again, holding him bridal style in his arms and carrying him into the empty stable itself. “You know what my name is, don’t you? It’s Jean. So you’d better remember that, Stargazer, because you’ll be screaming it in a minute,” He purred lowly, setting Armin down on his feet and letting him hold onto one of the low stall gates. With his back to Jean, he didn’t know what he was doing, but it didn’t take him long to find out. He found his braces no longer attached to his pants, which were suddenly down by his knees, underwear and all.

“N-nooo…” Armin whined weakly, not having the resolve to move himself even an inch from that spot. The fire in his body was burning hotter, and he could feel his own slick running down his thighs. The muscles of his ass fluttered and ached with the need to be stretched and filled, the intense gaze of the Alpha teen only making him even hotter with need. Consciously, he knew this wasn’t a good idea, but his conscious mind had no role to play in this. He didn’t have control of his own body, and honestly it was a terrifying thing to experience. Or it would be, if he had been coherent enough to experience terror. All he knew now was lust and agony.

“Mm, you have such a nice ass, Armin… And there’s so much slick…! I wonder if it really tastes as good as I’ve heard,” Jean purred, squatting behind the omega and laving his tongue up his thigh, taking some of the shining wet slick with it. “Oh, it does…” His voice was filled with a wonder that Armin might have found mildly amusing had he not been so damn needy. The touch of his tongue against his sensitive skin made his ass ache even more, and he let out a throaty whine.

“Please,” The Omega whispered headily, clutching onto the stall door so hard his knuckles had gone white. “Sir… Jean… Please… Give it to me…” He whined, his chest heaving with the need for more oxygen, but all he got was the thick scent of the Alpha’s arousal. “I need it… Please…”

“Heh… Yeah, I bet you do.” Jean grunted softly, running one hand through the longer, lighter part of his hair as he used his free hand to pull his hard cock out of his pants. Not another word was said between them as he set one hand on the blonde’s wide hips, using the other to guide his flushed cock into the Omega’s dripping hole.

 

Armin let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and cry of pain. The instant stretch was just too much for the Omega to deal with, and the way that Jean instantly began pounding him wasn’t helping. He could feel the painful sting that was sending tears down his cheeks, but at the same time it felt so good. He’d never been able to get very deep with just his fingers to play with, so the feeling of being so full was bliss. It didn’t take very long for that feeling to completely overcome the sting of pain, and he was left panting and moaning wantonly.

“Jean! Jean!” Armin cried out the name over and over as he railed him into the wooden door, the name the only thing that he knew how to even think, let alone say. It felt so good, the best he had ever felt in his life. He’d never felt nearly this good before. His mind was just white noise, to the point where he couldn’t even hear himself screaming. All he knew was pleasure. Until it all stopped. He gasped and panted and whined and pleaded for him to keep going, only dimly aware of his body being turned and moved. The course stone scratching his back through his thin shirt was nothing to him as he was pressed up against the wall, his legs automatically wrapping around the Alpha’s waist. Then the pleasure returned.

“Fuck it, Armin… Fuck you feel so good, shit…” Jean breathed hotly, letting out an unrestrained moan as he pounded into his ass relentlessly.

Armin’s hands scrabbled to find a purchase on his neatly ironed shirt, crumpling it in his fists. “Jean!” He cried, arching his back and throwing his head back against the wall, hard enough for him to see stars. Or maybe he was seeing stars anyway, with the way that the head of Jean’s perfect cock hammered against his prostate. He let out a scream as he came, his back still arched tightly as he covered Jean’s already ruined shirt in little strings of white cum.

 

The Alpha wasn’t done, though. Not even close, or so it seemed. Jean simply continued his onslaught, railing Armin into the wall and cutting up his back on the rough stones. Exhausted and past his wave of heat, it was all the Omega could to do hold onto him and allow his body to be used and overstimulated as he whined at the pleasure-pain mix. It was only when he reached some form of coherency again that he realised Jean’s hips were stuttering and uneven in their thrusts, and he could feel the knot tugging at his ass with every thrust.

“Jean…” He whispered, still clutching onto his shirt, albeit more weakly now. “Cum… Fill me up with your hot cum, I need it…” He muttered, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. It didn’t seem to take long at all before he was doing just that, locking them together with one last hard thrust, spilling himself deep in Armin’s ass with a low groan…around a mouthful of Armin’s neck. The bite caused the Omega to screech in pain, but the location of it flooded his body with all kinds of hormones. The most prominent of which was the instinct to bite back. Though now he was in control again, he resisted. “Jean… Jean, stop… It hurts…” He whispered, clutching the front of his shirt as the Alpha let go. Turning around, the slightly older teen sank down the wall to sit on the floor, holding the blonde in his lap.

“You okay?” Jean asked quietly, holding onto him. The Omega was wiggling closer to him, draping his arms around Jean’s neck to try and get into a comfortable position. He was still stuck on top of the Alpha’s rather substantial cock, but he couldn’t really find it in him to complain about that. He knew it would feel worse when he was left empty again.

“You bit me…” He whispered, shaking his head a little. “I can’t believe you really bit me…” Did that mean that he really wanted him to be his? No, it couldn’t. It had to be just a heat of the moment thing. It had to be. This was hell… The worst thing that could possibly happen to any Omega. To be claimed but to have no Alpha to call their own… The bite marks would prevent any decent Alpha from approaching. So they would be alone forever… “Why did you bite me?” His voice cracked as his big blue eyes welled up with tears. “I’m going to be alone forever!” He sobbed, crying into Jean’s shoulder.

“You could always just bite me back.” The rich boy muttered with a little shrug. “It’s not exactly like I give a damn what my parents think about me.” He told him. “Besides, I like to think of myself as something of a rebel-”

Armin stopped him with a slap to the cheek. “Stop,” he frowned, blinking away a tear from his eye, which only caused it to fall down his cheek. “How dare you…? How dare you?” He hissed, clearly angry with the Alpha, who only looked surprised and a little confused. “You just took my virginity. You marked me as your own and you didn’t even know my name ten minutes ago! What is wrong with you?!”

“What? You weren’t complaining two minutes ago!” Jean was, as all Alphas were, easily baffled when it came to dealing with an Omega.

“You think I had the coherency to complain?!” He tried lifting himself off Jean’s lap, but found that he was still stuck there with a painful tug. “You know that feeling you get when you go into rut and you want to have sex with something so badly that you don’t care what it is? Yeah, that’s how I felt,” He turned away, trying his best to look angry, but his bottom lip was trembling and tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry…” Jean frowned, brushing a lock of Armin’s blonde hair behind an ear, trying to convince him to look at him. Armin wasn’t having any of it, though. He pushed his hand away and sniffed, looking off to the side stubbornly as he tried vehemently not to cry. “Come on, it could be worse, right?”

“No, not really,” The blonde lifted himself off the older teen’s lap before he was quite ready to let go, causing both of them to let out a soft sound of pain. Turning his back on the Alpha, he scooped up his pants and put them on, leaving before he even grabbed his braces. He didn’t want to be in the same building as him. What a disgrace…

 

Heading outside, Armin went back to the horses and picked the saddle up off the ground, barely even noticing how it was almost pitch black out now. Once his eyes adjusted from the lamplight inside, he noticed a dark spot on the leather in his hands. Looking up, he expected to see rainclouds. The sky was clear and dotted with millions of stars. Setting the tack on the horse, he touched his cheek. His fingers came away wet.


End file.
